Survivor: Unfinished Business
Castaways 'Ōtara' *Alexis Maxwell *Betsy Bolan *Drew Christy *Gabriel Cade *Gretchen Cordy *Marissa Peterson *Peter Baggenstos *So Kim *Zane Knight *Spencer Duhm 'Pao Pao' *Angie Layton *Brice Johnston *Dale Wentworth *Dan Kay *Gina Crews *Joaquin Souberbielle *John Cody *Lindsey Cascaddan *Lindsey Voreis (Richter) *Nadiya Anderson 'Exiled' *Anna Khait *Silas Gaither EPISODE 1: I Want To Go From A Nobody... To A Somebody! Jeff: (montage of previous Survivor locations and wildlife) For the last 16 years, Survivor has constantly been evolving and changing like never before. We've been too all kinds of exotic locations with tons of Survivors. (shows scenes of castaways doing challenges and walking to tribal council) The rules of Survivor are simple, you have to do challenges and push yourself to the limit, if you don't, you will suffer the fate of being voted off. (shows multiple contestants (from this season) torches being snuffed) If you make it past that point, you make the merge and for some, they can get as far as the final tribal council. (shows the contestants from this season waiting to arrive to the clearing in a bus) This season, though, no one made it to the jury, and no one knows what it feels like to succeed at Survivor. (the bus starts reaching a bumpy road, the screen switches to a close up of Gretchen) Gretchen: CONF Season 1, Borneo. Oh my gosh. You really don't think that you will get a second shot! I was the first Survivor blindside. I the first Pagong... well pagonged! 16 years is a long time to come back. But I'm ready to play some Survivor. (close up of Dale) Dale: CONF Frankly, I was terrible at the game in San Juan del Sur. I screwed up the game for me AND my daughter. I was too emotional, I couldn't control myself. And it's really hard to control yourself when there are old hags yellin' at ya'. But I feel like I can keep it under control... I'm pretty sure at least. (the bus has now reached a clearing; everyone gets out and gets onto a speed boat, the screen now focuses on Gabe) Gabe: CONF When you look at people from Survivor that should return, 'Gabriel Cade' usually isn't the first one said (laughs) but I'm not gonna complain. I'm a lot more mature now and I know that this game isn't about making a community. It's about playing a darn game! (the screen is now centered on Anna) Anna: CONF Kaoh Rong did not go well for me at all. (shows her torch being snuffed) I played too fast and didn't calm down and once the swap came? Boom! I was taken out. But I still have what it takes! I just need to take the backseat for a bit. (spead boat sets off) Marissa: CONF I'm very outspoken. Not gonna' lie. (shows her saying 'F*ck you, Brad Culpepper!' at the redemption island duel) But I still have game. I survived duels, Brad Culpepper, hell... even my loser Uncle! Spencer: CONF Being young in Tocantins, it was definitely tough to work in the challenges. I'm much more older now. I'm much more mature. I'm not gonna make mistakes like before. John: CONF Blood vs Water is so hard. You know that you should be looking out for yourself, but there's another person to constantly worry about. But this year there's no Candice. If I can make it far enough, I have a serious shot at winning this game. Lindsey V: CONF Eh, back in my season I caused a little havoc... I can't really lie! (shows her breaking down) I was an emotional mess. I literally sacrificed myself for a so-called friend who didn't even like me! But hey, this is a second shot. (laughs) I mean, who wouldn't want to win? But it also wouldn't be bad to have hell break loose... (cackles) Brice: CONF Cagayan was tough because no one truly wanted to work with me except Morgan. I came off too strong too quick. But y'know what? I'm gonna be just as social. Just hide it better. Nadiya: CONF San Juan del Sur was terrible for me. I was the first one out... the first one! My sister has been in the spotlight since, I'm more then the forgettable twin. It's my turn to play this game. It's my time to shine.